


Itty Bitty

by AnnieO



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieO/pseuds/AnnieO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor finds that sometimes it's the little things that matter most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itty Bitty

**Author's Note:**

> This ties in with my Stepping Stones series

[](http://s13.beta.photobucket.com/user/AnnieO1/media/IttiyBitty.jpg.html)

It’s amazing…nearly to the point of impossible. Something so…perfect came from something so scared. Innocence and trust, oh you’re so full of it. So pure, so fragile, so…

I still haven’t figured out how you got here.

Oh, I know the basics. Boy meets girl, boy likes girl, boy loses girl to other universe, boy gets girl back, boy and girl…ummm…dance. Then simple-put-things mix and then poof! Suddenly two become four, four become eight, eight become sixteen, and so on until there are too many to count. And then one day there’s something new and wonderful, a soft flutter of two heartbeats, steady, strong.

_Thump…thubthub…thump…thubthub…_

And in that moment I knew you were real, so real and so…so impossible. Someone told me once that I did 10 impossible things before breakfast, but with you I wasn’t even trying. You just were…there.

I remember the first time I felt you brush against my mind. Barely five months of existence and you simply ghosted in and filled emptiness that I had never expected to lose. You saved me, even before you knew who I was.

And then you decided that you needed to practice your gymnastics, you get that from your mum, by the way, and even the lightest flutter from you was enough to remind me of what I was. Not just a Time Lord anymore, no, so much more.

It wasn’t easy, you coming into the world. I nearly lost you before you even arrived. So small and so…well…loud, you get that from your gran. But you know what? I wouldn’t have you any other way.

All itty-bitty - toes, fingers, hands, everything, promise me.

Don’t lose your innocence too soon. Don’t let my demons haunt you. Don’t let go of who you are. And mostly…

Ella,

Don’t grow up too fast.


End file.
